The sport of sailboat racing is one which requires considerable amounts of skill and experience in order to achieve competence and to permit full enjoyment thereof. Determination of correct tactics, selection of the most advantageous courses to be sailed, etc., essentially requires the experience gained in practice of yacht or sailboat racing. To obtain the necessary knowledge solely by experience of sailing conditions is time consuming, and exposes the novice on occasion to potentially hazardous conditions. There is a need for a teaching means whereby some at least of the fundamentals of sailboat racing and its tactics can be taught, on shore, in a pleasant and enjoyable manner.